A Little Secret
by Carylin Lyzie
Summary: Ada yang aneh dengan Sehun dan Jongin! Mereka terlalu dekat bahkan Sehun mengabaikan Luhan dan Jongin tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?/BoysLove, Hunhan, Kaisoo, EXO Official Couple slight Sekai and Kray/Enjoy


**Disclaimer :** Semua cast di fanfic ini milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

**Pairing : **EXO Official Couple slight Sekai and Krislay

**Warning :** Boys Love, maybeOOCandGajeness, MissTypo

**.**

**A Little Secret by Carylin Lyzie**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Keenam member EXO-M menyadari jika ada yang berubah dari maknae group EXO, Oh Sehun.

Semuanya bermula saat member EXO-K menyambut mereka di bandara. Joonmyeong dan Yifan langsung terlibat pembicaraan serius mengenai sebuah-masalah-yang-hanya-diketahui-leader. Duo happy virus plus Jongdae mem_bully_ si Baby Panda. Minseok berusaha membela Tao yang hampir menangis. Yixing mengobrol ringan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan Sehun justru lengket dengan Jongin, mengabaikan Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya.

Tak ada yang mengerti alasannya kenapa. Bahkan member EXO-K yang lebih dahulu menyadari kadar ketidakwajaran kedekatan Sehun dan Jongin pun tak tahu apa-apa. Mereka selalu bersama. Berdua. Dan Sehun sering menunjukan aegyo pada Jongin. Merengek. Manja. Dan Jongin selalu patuh. Hanya itu yang mereka tahu. Mereka juga sama kagetnya saat mendapati Sehun mengabaikan Luhan. Seperti saat ini. Astaga.

"Kkamjong, kau harus mempraktekan gerakan dance seperti di video ini,"

Jongin tampak tak berminat dengan ucapan Sehun, namun matanya tetap melirik ke arah ponsel yang disodorkan si maknae. "Ani. Aku tak akan pernah melakukannya," ujar Jongin horor saat mengetahui gerakan dance apa yang dimaksud Sehun. "Kau saja yang menirukan itu, aku tak tertarik,"

Sehun terkekeh kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Jongin, "Ayolah, aku hanya ingin melihatmu menari Hoot milik SNSD Sunbae," Sehun menarik leher Jongin agar lebih dekat. Maknae itu membisikan sesuatu. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana? Apa kau butuh rok pendek?" tanya Sehun jahil.

"Arra arra," Jongin mendengus dan Sehun tampak kegirangan. Selanjutnya, mereka mulai mengobrol beberapa hal selama perjalan menuju van. Member lain yang ada di belakang mereka hanya bisa menatap aneh kedua orang itu—tak terkecuali Luhan. Namja china itu menghela nafas panjang. Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun mengabaikannya sampai seperti ini. Seingatnya, dia tak terlibat pertengkaran dengan Sehun sebelumnya.

Dan keanehan lainnya terjadi saat mereka sampai di dorm. Karena member EXO akan melakukan promosi secara bersama di Korea untuk waktu beberapa bulan ke depan, manager telah membeli tambahan ranjang dan mempersiapkan pasangan roommate. Awalnya seperti ini; YifanYixingJoonmyeong, MinseokJongdaeTao, ChanyeolBaekhyun, KyungsooJongin, dan SehunLuhan. Awalnya memang seperti itu.

Hingga Jongin melontarkan keberatannya secara spontan dengan balutan aegyo yang sangat meyakinkan. "Manager hyung, aku tidak ingin sekamar dengan Kyungsoo apa kau tidak bisa merubah kamar menjadi Jongin-Sehun. Aku… aku ingin sekamar dengan Sehun, mengingat umur kami yang sama—"

"Ya aku setuju, lagipula aku lebih senang berbagi kamar dengan Luhan hyung!"

Saat itu, semua mata melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Minseok, Yifan, dan Joonmyeong menghela nafas panjang. Mereka mengerti jika Kyungsoo tengah marah. Dan ini semua kesalahan Jongin yang mengucapkan keberatan itu dengan _to the point_ yang menyakitkan. Mungkin rasanya seperti penolakan yang begitu menohok. Lagipula, semua member menyadari jika dari awal hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

Mereka mengingat bagaimana hubungan diantara keduanya sebelum debut. Kesalahpahaman akibat Moonkyu membuat keduanya sering beradu argumen atau melakukan perang dingin. Dan sekarang, hal itu mungkin kembali berulang. Namun kali ini tak jelas masalahnya dan membawa dampak yang lebih besar. Astaga. Mereka tak pernah mengira jika Do Kyungsoo yang tengah marah dapat semenakutkan ini.

"Kalian bisa delivery jika ingin makan malam," Kyungsoo mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu saat duo happy virus dan Baby Panda serta Jongdae merengek meminta makanan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujum malam, dan mereka belum menelan apapun. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo sedang dalam mood yang kelewat buruk untuk memasak "—atau kalian bisa menyuruh Yixing ge untuk memasak!"

Yixing yang kebetulan berada dalam ruangan yang sama mengedipkan matan beberapa kali dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Apa kalian begitu lapar dan ingin aku memasak sesuatu?" tanya Yixing dengan nada yang kelewat polos. Keempat namja lainnya memanfaatkan hal itu dengan menunjukan anggukan dan tatapan memelas yang sangat meyakinkan. Dan Yixing tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Namun Joonmyeong segera mencekal tangan Yixing saat yang bersangkutan hendak berjalan ke dapur, "Tidak Yixing, kau baru datang dari China. Kau pasti lelah. Benar kata Kyungsoo, delivery. Untuk makan malam kita akan delivery sesuatu dari restoran terdekat." Ujar Joonmyeong panjang yang langsung mendapat sambutan ceria dari duo happy virus. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu, Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeong sembari melirik ragu ke arah Yixing.

"Hyung, kami ingin korean beef!"

Joonmyeong memutar matanya mendengar ucapan kompak member-member kepalaran itu. Dia melirik mereka sekilas dan memandang Yifan yang tengah membaca majalah. Dia ingin meminta bantuan Leader EXO-M untuk mengurusi member-member itu, namun semuanya lenyap begitu saja. Wu Yifan memandangnya. Ada seringaian di bibir namja itu yang membuat Joonmyeong ragu akan nasib kartu kreditnya. Dan benar saja…

"Joonmyeong, aku hanya memiliki yuan di dompetku,"

Sialan. Wu Yifan kurang ajar.

"Hyung, Tao juga cuman punya mata uang china…"

"Aku juga Hyung!"

"Joonmyeong Hyung tidak hanya akan mentraktir member EXO-M kan?"

"Hyung, Baekki juga ingin traktiran~"

"Mian Joonmyeong-hyung, aku—"

"Ne ne ne aku mengerti,"

Luhan yang baru selesai mandi tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana ekspresi kalut yang ditunjukan Joonmyeong saat Chanyeol dan yang lainnya mulai memesan sesuatu yang kelewat banyak dari sambungan telepon. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Yifan dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Namun detik selanjutnya, saat namja china itu melihat siulet Kyungsoo yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah, Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Dan senyuman menghilang dari wajah tampannya.

Kyungsoo marah. Tentu saja. Semua member menyadari hal itu. Dan dia dapat menunjukan kemarahannya itu—tidak seperti Luhan yang hanya bisa memendam kekesalannya dalam hati. Astaga. Tentu saja. Luhan adalah member tertua setelah Minseok. Dia harus bisa bersikap dewasa. Dan dengan umurnya, Luhan juga seharusnya dapat berpikir dingin. Tapi…—tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan.

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan memakan makan hasil traktiran Joonmyeong. Chanyeol dan Chen terlihat begitu bersemangat, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang masih memasang wajah kesal. Joonmyeong hanya bisa tertawa hambar mengingat nasib kartu kreditnya. Sementara Luhan berulang kali menghela nafas panjang melihat interaksi Sehun Jongin. Entah sampai kapan dirinya akan terus diabaikan Sehun.

"Aaa…"

Jongin mendengus. Tangannya menyuapi Sehun dengan daging yang berasal dari piringnya, "Kau tak perlu membuka mulut selebar itu Sehun," Jongin mendengus kemudian menoleh untuk memandang Kyungsoo yang duduk di hadapannya. Sejak tadi dia merasa diperhatikan oleh hyungnya yang satu itu. Dan sebuah ide jahil melintas begitu saja di dalam otaknya, "Hyung juga mau aku suapi?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya, "Tidak," ujarnya datar kemudian kembali menyantap makanannya sendiri. Jongin terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan Kyungsoo dan satu-satunya yang menyadari itu hanyalah Sehun. Namun maknae itu sama sekali tak menaruh simpati atas hal itu.

"Jongin, aaa.." Sehun membuka kembali mulutnya…

…tapi Jongin tak tertarik lagi untuk menyuapi orang lain.

"Tidak,"

"Pelit,"

Luhan menaikan mengulum senyumnya, "Kau mau aku suapi, Sehunnie?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang duduk di samping kanannya dan tersenyum cangguh, "Tidak usah, Luhan hyung,"

Luhan menaikan alisnya mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sebelumnya maknae itu tak pernah seperti ini—dan ini terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Terlebih ketika mengingat jika dia sudah mengarahkan sepotong daging ke arah Sehun namun yang bersangkutan justru menolaknya. "Oh," Luhan malu sekali. Dia yakin member lain memperhatikannya saat ini. "A-aku sudah selesai," Luhan mengakhiri acara makan malamnya dan segera melarikan diri ke kamar.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Note **: Chapter 1 ini memang saya republish karena masih banyak banget misstypo yang seliweran disana-sini—walaupun sekarang MissTypo juga masih ada. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk tiga orang yang sudah mereview fanfic ini makasih banyakkk… **ohristi95**, **Yurako Koizumi**, **Kim Hyunshi** #kisshug. Terakhir, saya janji akan segera update chapter 2 kalau review sudah melebihi lima buah-?-. Terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah berkunjung ke ff ini.


End file.
